


Walk Away

by Merfilly



Series: October 2018 Random Fic Bits [9]
Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Chiron, making a choice





	Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [major_general](https://archiveofourown.org/users/major_general/gifts).



Chiron looked at the phone in his hand, then out the window. He'd made himself, from the ground up. He'd made it to where he didn't have to worry about nothing except the cops.

It was empty. All of it was nothing. 

He looked down at the phone again, wanting to listen to the message one more time.

Wasn't easy for a man like him to throw it all away with no promise of ever getting back to this level of safety.

He closed his eyes, picturing Kevin's smile.

Ten minutes later, he was driving away from everything he'd made.


End file.
